X.A.N.A. 3.0
X.A.N.A. 3.0 is the first episode of Season 13 and the overall two hundred forty ninth episode episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One year has passed since Xana's defeat and our heroes had returned to normal peaceful lives at last. Jeremy and the others were heading to class to science when suddenly Aelita asked Jeremy if he still missed the adventures of Lyoko. Jeremy says he does but now with Xana gone they relax and have normal classes. Aelita soon agreed but she was still upset about her loss of her father. Later that day our heroes were at lunch and they were talking about their adventures on Lyoko when suddenly the glass windows were all broken and destroyed everyone was shocked and evening the warriors and everyone but Jeremy knew what that meant Xana was back and better then ever. Jeremy didn't think that at all as he said that he was destroyed for good this he thought was something else but the others said it was Xana so they asked if they could go back to Lyoko to see if it was really him then Jeremy decided to do so. Later that day at the factory......................... Jeremy and the others arrived and they soon went to the supercomputer and as they turned it back on they saw what Xana was doing on Lyoko they wanted to know what was he doing and they soon figured out that he was making another sector which Jeremy was saying that they had destroyed all of the Replikas that Xana made and he looked to see if he made another Droid Control Ship but he didn't find any other and so he understood that Xana isn't using a Droid Control Ship to make another Sector. Soon Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko right away to see what Xana was doing and as soon as they got there they saw Xana sending out monsters after them along with Battle Droids and which our heroes were confused because there wasn't a droid control ship nearby. Yumi told Jeremy what was going on and Jeremy saw it too and he couldn't figure it out but it looks like Xana wants to change the rules on Lyoko for real this time. Soon the battle started and the warriors were fighting the droids and monsters Yumi and Aelita fought the monsters and Ulrich Odd and William fought against the battle droids as the battle was pretty rough because there were too many of them and they were wondering what Xana was gonna do for an attack this time since he has returned. Aelita and Yumi were already in trouble as the monsters were on top of them Jeremy told everyone to come back to the factory right away as Xana counterattacked them first and he wasn't going that easily. Soon everyone came back to the factory and Jeremy told them that Xana wants them all gone for real this time and he is making something since hes taking all the energy's from the towers to make something and they have to be ready tomorrow afternoon. Odd asked that if they can have lunch first but Jeremy says you can have lunch at night but says (doesn't anyone tell you we have dinner at night?). As the episode ends. Trivia * This marks the return of Lyoko. * This also marks the return of the monsters and the battle droids. * This also marks the return of X.A.N.A.